


Symphony Aging

by TigerLilyWarrior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLilyWarrior/pseuds/TigerLilyWarrior
Summary: Poem of when your song grows old.





	Symphony Aging

I remember song so distinctly  
Measures ago I stopped looking at notes  
I play my best  
I play my worst  
I keep trying till it's perfect  
The music flies off the page  
Nothing else matters but the song  
The sound  
The amazing feeling of the keys  
As I finish My Song I realize  
I have created a symphony the will be remembered after My Song is done.


End file.
